


Not So Stereotypical

by Just_A_Villain



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Villain/pseuds/Just_A_Villain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Rebecca attempts to break every stereotype we've developed regarding band members. This is pure crack and I'm not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brendon Urie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Brendon's stereotypes are demolished.

**Brendon:**

Panic! At The Disco was just sitting around, enjoying a quiet evening at Brendon's house. They were all spread out on couches. Brendon was sat alone, not cuddling with anyone. "Let's watch a movie." Dallon offered up. "Sure." Kenny agreed. "What do you wanna watch Brendon?" Dallon asked. "How about Taxi Driver." Brendon suggests. "You don't wanna watch Aladdin or any other Disney movie?" Kenny asks. "Of course not. Those movies are for children. I'm clearly a grown man and act as such." Brendon responds. Dallon and Kenny just exchange nervous glances. "Oh. Well we're sorry we adopted such immature stereotypes about a man who clearly has developed into a fully mature adult type." Dallon says. Then they all turn to look at the reader and sigh.


	2. Dallon Weekes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Dallon's stereotypes are busted.

**Dallon:**

Panic! At The Disco was at a party. Everyone was drinking. Dallon was not. "Hey Dallon, are you enjoying your Dr Pepper?" Kenny asks, nudging his friend's shoulder. "Actually this is a different beverage. You see, just because I love Dr Pepper, does not mean that it's the only thing I drink." Dallon responds. Kenny just laughs. Dallon sets down his drink and hits the dance floor. He moves his body in time with the music, and his limbs do not flail around wildly. "Woah Dallon, I thought you couldn't dance or have fun at all at parties." Brendon says in shock. "Actually, as a human being, I possess full control over my arms and legs. I might be considered by some to be a 'dad type', but that doesn't mean I can't have any fun at social gatherings." Dallon says as he jiggles and jives to the music. "I guess we need to understand the differences between bandom norms and canon behavior don't we?" Kenny and Brendon say remarkably at the same time. They all laugh and then do a jumping high five into a freeze frame.


	3. Kenneth Harris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Kenneth's stereotype is squished.

**Kenny:**

Kenny was sitting around with Dallon at Brendon's house one day. Suddenly, Brendon walks in from a different room with a collar and leash. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" Brendon asked Kenny using his dog voice. "Contrary to popular belief, I am actually not a puppy dog. I am a human being." Kenny says, standing angrily. "Sit boy, sit!" Brendon says. "It appears you are asking me to sit back down as if I were a dog. Once again, I am a human." Brendon just laughs. "Whatever you say." Brendon says, handing him a dog treat before exiting the room.


	4. Spencer Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Spencer's stereotypes are obliviated.

**Spencer** :

Brendon and Spencer are sitting on the couch drinking beverages. As Spencer goes to take a sip, he misses his mouth slightly and spills his drink all over his shirt. "Oh my god! Spencer Smith made a mistake!" Brendon yelled, not believing what he just saw. "Brendon. I am just a regular human who is capable of making mistakes." Brendon just laughs. "Oh Spencer, you flawless bitch." Spencer glares at Brendon before taking another sip of his drink.


	5. Pete Wentz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Pete's stereotypes are debunked.

**Pete:**

Fall Out Boy was sitting around at Pete's house. "I'm hungry." Pete announces to the group. "What do you wanna eat Pete?" Patrick asks. "Pasta sounds good right about now." Pets responds. "You don't want pizza?" Joe asks in disbelief. "I like other foods too, not just pizza. I enjoy a large variety of foods." Pete explains. "Oh. Where is the text that normally accompanies pictures of you?" Andy asks. "This is a common misconception. As it turns out, I am not a human meme. As it turns out, I'm just a normal guy." They all share a good laugh. "Oh my god! Pete just smiled!" Patrick exclaims. "Although I am a small man filled with enough emo for the whole world, I am capable of being happy and showing it without being prompted." Pete replies to Patrick's outburst. " I guess we all all learned something today! " Andy says, causing a laugh track to play in the distance.


	6. Patrick Stump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Patrick's stereotypes are not busted.

**Patrick:**

The day has come when Patrick needs surgery. The doctor must cut open Patrick's chest. The surgery went off without a hitch. All the members of Fall Out Boy gather around to hear the doctors report. "Well, the surgery went well. But there were some weird happenings." The doctor said. "What kind of weird happenings?" Pete asks concerned. "Well, when we made the incision, butterflies, rainbows, sunshine, and all thing wonderful things came out of his chest." The doctor explained. "Well now we know." Pete said matter-of-factly.


End file.
